ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hikaru A. Ninjago
Backstory Hikaru was born to an Unknown Mother and Father, and is the Twin sister of Harumi. When Harumi and her parents died, she was adopted into the Ninjago Royal Family, and like her sister, blamed the ninja for the death of her parents, however she hid this extremely well, and was able to grow close to the Purple Ninja, Sakura who was also her adoptive cousin. She was able to hear everything from Sakura, and she planned to use this against the Ninja. When Nadakhan came around, Sakura was severely injured while fighting his crew, and was thought dead, but she wasn't, she was in the palace, as another princess called "The Dragon Princess", they took care of Sakura, and due to Sakura having true Royal blood, she was tasked with teaching Sakura about the Royal life, however half the time they just snuck off to let loose, further making Sakura trust her. When the ninja were tasked with protecting the royal family, Harumi tried to "Seduce(A/N: Thats the only way I can put it XD)" Lloyd, and Sak was having NONE OF IT, it caused a large fight between Hikaru(Who took Harumi's side), and Sakura since Sakura was aware of Hikaru and Harumi's involvement in SoG. A few days later Sakura revealed to Lloyd that she was indeed Sakura, but just hours after that Hikaru kidnapped Sakura. Hikaru was later in a fight with Sakura and Lloyd, and while they tried to give her a chance to redeem herself, she jumped off the roof...However her remains were never found, so people think she could've survived... Personality Hikaru was secretive, cunning and very good to pretending to be something she's not. However she did have a soft spot for children and babies, and sometimes was found babysitting Sora Charmspeaker, the daughter of Catori Charmspeaker. Appearance Hikaru had shoulder-length white hair, normally done up in a messy bun, with light brown eyes and fair skin. She normally wears a Red kimono with a cherry tree design, with a black Obi. Relationships Father- Deceased Mother- Deceased Harumi Ninjago- Twin Sister Empress of Ninjago- Adoptive Mother Emperor of Ninjago- Adoptive Father Sakura R. Suzuki- Adoptive Cousin Amiko N. Suzuki - Adoptive Cousin *Quinnithy T. Gunderson- Adoptive-cousin-in-law(Q belongs to Quinton1721, I take no credit) Riku Suzuki- Adoptive Cousin *Annalise Medina- Adoptive-Cousin-in-law(A/N: I take no credit for Annalise, she belongs to MasterGarmadon102) Taro Suzuki- Adoptive Cousin Hana Suzuki- Adoptive Aunt *Himari Nakamura- Adoptive Aunt **Hideki Saito- Adoptive Uncle **Mayura Nakamura- Adoptive Cousin **Itsumi Nakamura- Adoptive Cousin ***Emily Gunderson- Adopitve-cousin-in-law(Emily belongs to Quinton1721, I take no credit) *Morro Nakamura- Adoptive Uncle Allen Suzuki- Adoptive Uncle; Deceased *Suzuki- Adoptive Uncle; Disowned *Cliff Gordon- Adoptive Uncle; Disowned *Hidemo Suzuki- Adoptive Uncle; Deceased *Ayano F. Suzuki- Adoptive Aunt **[Unamed Tachibana- Adoptive Uncle-in-law **Hiro Tachibana- Adoptive Cousin ***Naomi S. Moisson- Adoptive Cousin-in-law( I take no credit for Naomi or Chloe, they belong to MasterGarmadon102) ***Chloe P. Moisson- Adoptive Cousin-in-law **Megami Sato(nee Tachibana)- Adoptive Cousin Facts *Hikaru was also known as "The Ruby Princess" *Hikaru was taught basic Voodoo Magic by Catori Charmspeaker Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Ninjago Royal Family